True Line
by Huntsman8888
Summary: Nearly two Decades after the Demon Emperor falls, a new evil comes to reign terror upon the world, why, for revenge.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing but my characters.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" **Radio/Knightmare"**

' _Television'_

" _ **Geass Command"**_

"SHOUTING"

True Line

Prologue

In a small church located just outside of Pendragon, nelt a young green haired women in front of they alter.

"This is your punishment for Geass" she says as tears begin to slide down her face, finally losing control she places her head in her hands and begins to weep.

Wiping her face she, she stands and walks to one of the pues before sitting down, "wasn't there another way, did you have to kill yourself" she asks.

A few minutes later she hears the chants, "ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO…." She knew his final wish has come true, to destroy the world and create it, a new.

This starts a new round a sobbing as she slides her hands down her face and hugging herself.

'Dammit, Dammit Lelouch did you have to leave me alone, did you have to leave us alone.'

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: 7 YEARS**

* * *

Kaname Ohgi stood with his wife Villetta and their young son Naoto, it had been seven years since he had become the new Prime Minister of Japan.

They were standing in the foyer of the new Britannian palace, he along with the rest of the former Black Knights.

Sugiyama, Minami and Rakshata stood over near the bar where Tamaki was pouring drinks. Near them at a table was Tohdoh and Chiba, across from them was Kaguya who was talking about the new expansion she had added to the UFN.

Cornelia stood near Gino and Anya keeping a lookout for anything that could go wrong.

As he sat there, Ohgi smiled as his son ran over to talk to Tohdoh about martial arts. The young boy had become Tohdoh's new disciple and was constantly practising at the house, breaking several lamps much to his mother's chagrin.

The talking quieted down as the door opened to reveal Zero pushing Empress Nunnally.

Said Empress looked surprised to see them "what are you all doing here" she asked not seeing the smile on Suzaku's face.

"Why else" Cornelia asked before snapping her fingers causing the banner to fall, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NUNNALLY" the group said smiling at the young Empress.

Quickly getting over her shock she smiled and thanked them, at this the party began in full swing.

They laughed, played games and had fun making sure Nunnally smiled, even though the tried she couldn't help but let a thought pass through her mind.

'I wish big brother was here' she thought as a sad smile crossed her face.

After another hour or so the party was interrupted by the slamming open of the door, "Well don't you all look happy" the voice said in a snide and angry tone.

The group looked up to see the once Ace of the Black Knights, Kallen Kozuki glaring at them.

Things had become strained between Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights ever since the death of the Demon Emperor Lelouch.

'She still refuses to see reason' Ohgi thought as Kallen walked to the bar.

Reaching around Tamaki she grabbed the bottle of Whisky he had been pouring from before taking a long drink from it. As she brought the bottle down she looked at them before smirking "What, I thought this was a party" she asked her tone dripping with sarcasm.

This almost made Ohgi whimper as he saw the state she was in, her hair looked flat and greasy. Her clothes were worn and had holes in a few places, her eyes and skin were the same, pale and lifeless. But the thing that concerned him the most was the state of her body, she had lost her once lean muscle and now looked to be made of just skin and bone.

"Kallen" Nunnally asked "are you ok" fearing for her friend. Only for Kallen to spit the Whisky out in laughter at the question. "Are you serious" she asked in disbelief, "things haven't been ok for a long time" she said with an angry laugh before putting the bottle back to her lips.

Gino walked over attempting to take the bottle, "Kallen I think you've had enough" he said in a pleading voice. His hand gripped the bottle before he found it yanked from his grasp before he felt it smash down on his head knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, look at the almighty knight of one" she said with a sarcastic and sympathetic tone in her voice. "What's wrong can't handle your alcohol" she said before laughing in hysteria.

This caused Ohgi's anger to grow "what's wrong with you Kallen" he asked as Kaguya and Zero helped Gino to his feet and into a chair. This only seem to make Kallen more angry, "what's wrong with me" she scoffed, "nothing the problem is you" she shouted into his face.

She swept her hand across the room "all of you, so happy, so carefree" she yelled punching the table in front of her "and yet you curse the name of the man that gave you that happiness" she finished, slumping down into the chair and reaching inside her inside pocket, what she fished out shocked the room, a refrain injector with a half empty vial.

Tamaki was the first to move, he jumped over the bar and grabbed the injector "what are you crazy" he screamed at her, fear in his eyes at seeing his former friends little sister sinking so low. The face that Kallen had at the question made her previous ones look like a pouting child. "What do you all care" she yelled ripping the injector from Tamaki's grasp and moving away from the group.

"You already took him from me once, wasn't that enough, all I have left are the memories" she yelled tears coming from hers eyes. She missed him so much, the smirk he had as his plan came to flourish, the spark of mischief in his amethyst eyes, the way he spoke to her calling her his queen, the only one he could truly trust. Then these, monsters came and took him away, who were they to call him a demon, all of them are traitors, murders and génocidaire.

"Kozuki will you snap out of it, he was a monster he never cared for any of us, we were just chess pieces to him" Chiba yelled at her. Only to find Kallen's murderess gaze on her. "Fuck you Chiba, you wanted Lelouch dead since you joined so that your precious Todo could take over" she yelled throwing a glass and hitting Chiba in the head. Ohgi tried calming her down "Kallen just sit down and liste…." he was interrupted, "Bite me Ohgi, you turned on everything we stood for so your whore could keep her title and you could have a place to rest your dick without paying her" she yelled.

Nunnally finally spoke up "Kallen that is enough as Empress I order you to stand down" she stated looking at Kallen with steel eyes. It had the opposite effect than what people believed, Kallen laughed harder then she had when she hit Geno, "Me take orders from you, that's rich, you're the largest cause of this, but I guess it's to be expected given who your father is" she smirked as Nunnally frowned "after all your father killed all his siblings just like you did with the F.R.E.I.J.A and then he even killed his own brother to take control, I guess blood doesn't matter in the end to a bunch of inbred sociopaths" she smiled as she saw Nunnally tear up.

"You're wrong, I did that to save brother to make the world hate the F.R.E.I.J.A, & then brother would come back" she said her fists tightening around her chair. Kallen only laughed "you tried to save him by killing millions of people, only a royal of Britannia could think such a foolish plan could work" she said before grabbing her coat and turning to leave, she stopped halfway through the door.

Taking a breath she turned around again and glared at the room a final time "enjoy your time while it lasts, soon the true ruler of the world will rize and he will bring forth a reign that will last forever" she said as she walked out slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **Location: Kallen's Apartment**

* * *

Kallen Kozuki, breathed in a deep breathe as she felt the liquid fire of the refrain boil her skin, "I miss you, Lelouch" she said as she talked to the helmet she had grasped in her fingers. It was his first mask, the one Suzaku split in two at the end of the black rebellion. "I don't know how much longer I can go without you" she cried holding the mask to her forehead.

"Why so sad Q-1, it's not in the nature of strong girl's to cry" a voice said startling her, she looked up to see Lelouch standing there in his royal robe. "Lelouch" Kallen cried as she stood to meet him "Why are you" he stopped her with a finger to her lips. "I came to get you, it seems our time apart has come to an end" he said as Kallen fell into his chest.

"Hey now, what's going on I thought you said you were too old to cry" came a voice from next to them. Kallen looked up only to see her Older brother standing there dressed in a shining piece of armour and flowing cape. "Naoto, you're here" she smiled as he did, "of course, why wouldn't I come to welcome my own sister home." He said as he hugged her and Lelouch.

"Welcome home my Queen" Lelouch whispered to her, turning back to him she kissed "I'm home my Emperor" she replied as the light faded around the trio. That night Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights, died of a recorded refrain overdose, the reports say, with a smile and peaceful expression on her face.

* * *

 **Give me review's. Also to those reading my other stories they are on massive rewrites now that I'm on summer break and have time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my characters.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" **Radio/Knightmare"**

' _Television'_

" _ **Geass Command"**_

"SHOUTING"

True Line

Chapter 1: Heterochromatic

* * *

 **Location: Kallen's Apartment**

* * *

Ohgi could only look around the room with tight frown, the room was covered in pictures. Some were of Kallen and her brother or some of her old friends, but photos of Lelouch dominated the room. Him as Zero, dressed in his robe as he declared war against the world or as a simple student. But that's not what scared Ohgi about the room, it was the messages that were scribbled across them and the surrounding wall.

"He loved me"

"I was his Queen, his one and only"

"They did this, they tore us apart"

"Forgive me"

"Live on, how can I"

"I wish you were here"

"Please save me"

"I didn't mean it, I never meant it"

"Those bastards, Kill them, kill them all"

"Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,K **ill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,Kill,** "

The messages ended in her closet where he saw the photo from his wedding, only to see himself and his wife to have holes poked near them and string tied up to make it seem like they were being hung. As he looked around and saw each others in similar situations.

Chiba's picture tied with string to one of a burning poll, Tohdoh's tied to several horse pictures at the end of each corner, Zero with several needles holding him down and a old swinging razor blade moving above it. The one that disturbed him the most though was the one of Nunnally, it showed her crying after the funeral but the photo had been altered so her legs hung down, the picture had been tied to a small wooden cross by several red strings that were also tied around her body, this made Ohgi even more sick as he realized this was supposed to represent her tendons and veins.

He couldn't believe that it had been this bad, nor that she hated them this much, "I'm sorry Naoto, I couldn't protect her" he whispered as he began to pull down the strange shrine and throw it into a bag, the world didn't need to know any of this. If it was looked into why she was like this the truth could be revealed.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 12 Years**

 **Location: Royal Palace**

* * *

Nunnally sighed as Cornelia finished the expense report for the liberation day celebration, it was the nearly two decades since the fall of the Demon Emperor. It had been appointed a National Holiday by Ohgi and the rest of the U.F.N.

"Empress you still have a meeting with the winners of the Scholarly, Scientific and Arts excellency awards" Zero reminded her. She simply nodded and braced herself for the award ceremony.

It had become tradition to thank those who had excelled in making the world a better place through public works, advancements and culture preservation. As the Scientific award was given to a young man for his work in cybernetic limbs for the disabled and the Cultural Arts was given to a young female researcher who had led the exploration of the tomb of kings in China to recover lost works destroyed by the Fake Unics at the beginning of the Century.

The award for Scholarly work had gone to an anonymous entree who had written a work to compare the fable of King Arthur and his Knights to comparing them to those of today with the Demon Emperor playing the role of Mordred. She was not a fan of it, but the board had decided that it was the best they had received and approved the award.

"Now presenting, Allen Spence writer of Bloodline of Time" the announcer shouted which quickly quieted the crowd as a young man with brown hair and eye's walked into the room. His body looked lean but fit like that of a swimmer or the knights of the old regime of Charles Zi Britannia.

"Welcome Mr. Spence, the Empire would like to personally thank you for your contribution to our land and the history of our people" Nunnally spoke over the crowd and the nelt young man.

He kept his head lowered as he spoke, "I thank you for your kind words, but I am not deserving of them, for this would not be possible without my Father" he spoke as he remained taught.

"Your Father is lucky to have a son as inspiring and cultural as you" Zero spoke from Nunnally's side. Unseen by them was the grip that tightened around the plaque cracking the glass. "Yes my father was the greatest man alive, and yet he was murdered and forgotten by time" he growled out setting the plaque on the ground as he stood up "and his killers still walk free."

This shocked Nunnally, he had done all this so his father would be remembered "do you know who is to be held responsible" she asked.

The young man nodded and lifted his gloved hand and pointed to Zero "that is him, the man who killed my father in cold blood" he growled again. This shocked the court, Zero the savior of humanity a killer, "Surely you must be mistaken, you can not hold Zero responsible for your father's death during the war" she could understand how a young man would feel growing up hearing the old stories of Zero's victories against the old Britannia.

The man merely frowned deeper "I have the entire world as my witness that he personally killed my father" he spoke in a low and deadly tone. Before questions could be asked he continued "of course you would defend him, seeing as how you are just as guilty him and the rest of the traitors" he spoke as he moved his hands to his eyes.

His words froze the world itself, it was nearly thirty seconds before Nunnally could speak again "Who are you" she croaked out as the boy pulled of the wig he had been wearing to reveal close cropped black hair. As he opened his eyes he spoke once again.

"I am the offspring of a Witch and a Demon" he spoke as he opened his eyes to reveal a Purple Amethyst and Molten Gold. The one thing that caught her attention though was the left Golden eye, it had a blazing Geass symbol inside the Iris.

"My name is Nicholas Vi Britannia, and I've come to claim my birthright as Emperor of the world."

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think, I decide to make this when I saw how few stories there are with Lelouch having a son so I thought what the hell.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my characters.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" **Radio/Knightmare"**

' _Television'_

" _ **Geass Command"**_

"SHOUTING"

True Line

Chapter 2: Repent

* * *

 **Location: Japanese Parliament**

* * *

Ohgi sighed as he signed another sheet from the stack on his desk, 'where does it all come from, Todoh is supposed to handle the military, why do I have to fill out requisition forms for the JDF.'

As he mentally grumbled as he continued to sign the sheets, he guessed it must have been half past two when Villetta walked in, he smiled at her until he saw the look on her face.

He recognized it from when Ze.. Lelouch had announced himself Emperor and again when he had beaten Schnitzel, "Villetta what's wrong" he asked as he stood and brought her into an embrace. He looked at her in even more concern as he felt her shake and twitch in his arms. "Turn on the T.V, there's something you need to see.

Nodding he walked over to his desk and grabbed the remote from its stand clicked on the T.V. ' _Once more we are running are top story, a young man has stepped forward claiming to be the son of the late Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia'_ Ohgi's eye's widened at the newscaster, he slowly turned to Villetta and could see that she was holding back tears "How" was all he could ask.

* * *

 **Two Hours Earlier**

 **Location: Royal Palace**

* * *

"My name is Nicholas Vi Britannia, and I've come to claim my birthright as Emperor of the world."

The court sat stunned, the Demon Emperor the man who had single handedly brought the world to its knees had a child, a son no less. By traditional rights of succession the male child had more claim to the throne then the crippled and baron Empress if it was true.

It was Zero who acted first, "and what proof do you other that proves your claim true, how do we know you are not just some fallen Noble who wishes to bring back the old Autocracy" he questioned, his voice hard.

Suzuka on the other hand, 'what the Hell you have a son Lelouch and you never thought to mention it, though I guess being your child most people would have wanted the child murdered in the womb' he thought as he waited for the boy's answer.

As Zero stared at the boy claiming to be his friends son, Nicholas merely shook his head before he began to laugh, "ha hahh haha ahahah **hahahahahhhaaahhahahh** " this sent a chill up Suzuka's spine, that laugh was to much like Lelouch's when he had finally decided to stop holding back.

As Nicholas finally stopped his laughter he looked back once more at Zero and Nunnally, "So you want proof due you" he clapped his hands and looked to the rafters, as the others in the hall looked upwards two figures descended from them.

The two figures stood giving the world a closer look at them, the first stood at five feet and eighths inches the combat armor he wore was black trimmed with blood red fabric, the combat helmet on his head completely covered his face in place of it was a smooth glass reflector with a stained snarling wolf's face upon it, he then turned around and looked threateningly toward the crowd and brought the crossbow in his grasp to bare on the guards at the front entrance.

The Second figure was smaller than the first standing at barely five foot even and her combat armor was trimmed with icee white fabric, her own helmet had a smiling fox on the glass, she was twirling two knives in her hands with a knife belt tied around her waist and another two across her chest, between the two was a third figure whose head was hidden by a black bag.

"What is the meaning of this" Zero demanded "YOU DARE TO BRING WEAPONS INTO THIS SACRED HALL" he yelled. Nicholas could only chuckle "calm yourself knight after all this broadcast is for our special friend here" he said while gesturing to the bagged figure. With this he snapped his fingers before addressing his armored compatriots. "Tempestatis would you kindly remove our guest bag and restraints" he asked, the red figure nodded and moved forward, Nicholas then turned to the small white figure "Cicero please help him" she quickly nodded before slightly skipping and grabbing the figures left arm while Tempestatis grabbed the right.

As he was firmly secured the bag was ripped away to reveal a bruised and bloody of Yoshitaka Minami, this caused Zero and Nunnally's eye's to widen "What have you done to him" Nunnally demanded only for Nicholas to laugh. "Nothing at all, Aunt Nunnally" he said sarcasm dripping from his voice "this was because he resisted, there no permanent injury though" he said with a way of his hand.

He then turned to the camera "AND NOW I WILL SHOW YOU JUSTICE, THE FIRST RIGHTING OF MANY WRONGS, THIS MAN STANDS HERE A TRAITOR TO HIS LEADER AND NATION" he turned to face Minami "what do you have to say for yourself" he asked only for Minami to lift his head up and glare at him "I have no need to defend myself from you, by law I am innocent I was pardoned for my life as a terrorist" he stated.

Nicholas only shook his head, "I believe that is the victim that presses charges against the perpetrator" he said his voice deathly cold "but seeing as he can no longer speak for himself I will bare as his witness" he said as he grabbed Minami chin so as to bring his eye's to his own "and I have found you guilty of all charges and will now carry out your sentencing" he said with a smile.

Minami paled as he saw the crimson bird form in the boy's left eye, "No stay away from me you monster" he mumbled as he tried away only to be held in place by Cicero and Tempestatis " _ **Yoshitaka Minami, I order you, REPENT"**_ the sigil flew from his eye and into Minami's, his guards dropped his arms as he began to tremble he slowly began to whimper for several seconds before going silent, all was calm before an ear piercing scream tore the room apart "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Minami screamed as he clawed at his eyes "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE STOP THIS, I DIDN'T KILL HIM" he screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM" Zero roared his hand on his sword, the trio turned to look at him "Justice" Tempestatis answered. This caused the camera's to swing from the still screaming Minami to Nicholas "this is my power Zero, power like that of my Father and of my Grandfather, the Power of the King, Geass" he spoke in an eerie tone.

"This is the right by which I have to rule, for only those with the King's power can be one, this is only the beginning" he said before turning back around to the camera "HEAR ME WORLD, WITH THIS I HAVE STRUCK THE FIRST BLOW AGAINST YOUR LEADERS, WITH THIS I HAVE BEGUN MY FATHER'S REVOLUTION ONCE MORE, WITH THIS THE FALSE PEACE HAS BEEN SHATTERED. THERE WILL BE NO REPRIEVE OR PEACE TREATY FOR YOU WHO HAVE KILLED MY FATHER, YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE THE WILD BEASTS YOU ARE" he slowly lowered his head and hands "after all" he said quietly before raising his head "The only one's who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."

* * *

 **Cut, that's a wrap people, so what do you think of Nicholas Geass, the power of Absolute Repentance, the one it is casted upon will have the souls whom blame them for their deaths come upon them, the more who blame you the bigger the reaction and pain. Well like it, hate it, please review.**


End file.
